


骗婚情缘

by kummerspeck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, Lies, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, People Change People, Poor Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 计划一开始很简单:和托尼.史塔克上床，迷住他，结婚，几年后离婚，然后赚一大笔钱。第一步很顺利，但第二步呢？洛基遇到了点麻烦。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	骗婚情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942506) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



计划一开始很简单:和托尼.史塔克上床，迷住他，结婚，几年后离婚，然后赚一大笔钱。

第一步很顺利，但第二步呢？洛基遇到了点麻烦。

当他计划让史塔克对自己着迷的时候，从没想过会是自己越陷越深。

这位天才的奇闻异事洛基听过许多：他难以相处，他有很多让人恼火的怪癖，他还超级傲慢。

洛基对此早已做好了准备。他愿意用几个漂亮的微笑换一张长期饭票，不过只是忍忍就好，如果决心不定，他将一事无成。

但从一开始，托尼就不是洛基想象的那样。托尼不想要单纯或谄媚的傻白甜花瓶，他想要的是有棱角，有头脑，不会只一味忍受托尼怪癖的人。这对洛基来说简直太自然了，而这似乎不仅激起了托尼的兴趣，更让他深受这位天才的喜爱。

他们在晚宴上相识，洛基靠魅力上了托尼的床——在此之后，洛基确保这经常发生。一开始，这都是计划的一部分，但是一切不可避免地变得更加复杂。当洛基开始把食物和水带到托尼的实验室；当托尼累倒在工作台上时，洛基的手指穿过托尼的发丝；当托尼从噩梦中惊醒的时候，洛基甚至发现自己不自觉地哼起了柔和的，抚慰人心的摇篮曲。

当别人递给托尼东西时，洛基总是先接过，这样托尼的小小习惯就不会被泄露出去，被媒体曲解。他不想在托尼脸上看到那种勉强的苦笑，他只想看到他隐于大众目光背后那感激的、甜蜜的微笑。

洛基发现自己爱上了托尼。

这就是洛基一生中第一次放弃一个经过深思熟虑计划的原因，他只是单纯地享受成为托尼的男朋友，而他们的关系成为洛基生命中最重要的事。

然而最具讽刺意味的是，在作出这个决定两星期后（也是他们第一次见面八个月后），托尼发现了洛基原本的计划。

当托尼怒气冲冲地走进来时洛基正在塔楼顶层读书。他因这突然的动作惊讶地抬起头，但还是微笑了：“你今天回来很早嘛,会议怎么样？”

“托尔.奥丁森。”听到这名字的瞬间洛基僵住了，他睁大眼睛，慌忙扔掉书站起来。  
“托尼——”

“他说他弟弟不可信，只对钱感兴趣，”托尼吼着，“他说等着我的只会是蜜月后就迫不及待寄来的一纸离婚协议，而且你知道吗，”托尼避开了洛基的眼神，咬紧牙关，“当我决定去核实一下的时候，我在想，我欠你一份该死的礼物，还有我怀疑你的道歉——但是，所有证据都证明钱才是你和我在一起的唯一理由。”

“托尼，我——”

“什么！”托尼几乎是啐出了这个词，终于回过头怒视着洛基。“你现在还要对我撒谎吗? 你是不是要骗我说，我和那些你上过的有钱可怜虫们不一样？那些你一等到他们变得无聊或落魄就跑路的人？”

洛基畏缩了，他脸色惨白，尽管他知道自己可以继续撒谎，操纵托尼让他相信自己，他还是没有这么做。

“我——”洛基吞咽着，“刚开始我确实是想要你的钱。”托尼的脸几乎扭曲了，看上去就像被打了一拳，洛基心痛到不敢直视。他倾身向前，想要伸手触碰安慰托尼却害怕被拒绝。“但是一切都变了，几个月之前就不是这样了。我……”洛基的声音沙哑，“我在乎你，托尼。我从没想过会爱上你，但是我确实爱你。我不想要你的钱，我是真的在乎你，我——”

“我怎么能相信这些该死的话？”托尼说，他的声音听起来都是心痛，眼中充满了背叛，“你会为了我放弃你的计划？我？没人会为——”

托尼突然停下来，转过头去。

洛基感到恶心和内疚。他知道托尼有多么相信自己不值得被爱。“托尼，求你了，我保证，我——”

“别说了。”托尼的声音很强硬，“别说了，我不想听。”他看向洛基的眼神冷漠又疏离，“收拾好你的东西滚出去。”

洛基僵住了，他的心仿佛是碎成了冰渣，他说不出一句话。托尼转身离开，留下洛基一人看着他的背影。

这只能怪他自己。

托尼看到结果的那一刻就知道这是真的，但是他绝望地不愿相信。就算在他找洛基对峙时，他还是心里乞求这不是真的。

但是……

刚开始我确实是为了你的钱。

这一句话就证明了托尼有多傻，一个绝望的傻瓜爱上了一个甚至从来没有喜欢过他的人，别提这有多疼。

他从来……从来没想过自己会陷得这么深，会这样爱一个人，从来没想过有人能契合他所有的棱角，不仅理解他，还真正地爱他。

他以为自己中了大奖，但这一切都他妈的不过是个谎言。

托尼回到实验室时是麻木的。头埋在双手里，四肢都在颤抖，也许那只是他的心彻底碎掉的感觉，很痛。这太痛苦了。

他本来都开始展望和洛基在一起的未来……

但事实上这不过是精心策划的计谋，洛基耍了他，把他耍得团团转。

尽管托尼的理智告诉他别这么做，他还是忍不住抬起头看着工作台上洛基的照片。相片里的人对他来说就是一切，他真的以为自己找到了归宿。

那是三个星期前托尼的生日。

托尼没抱太大期望，他以为会跟往常一样收到来自佩珀的脸颊吻，还有一堆礼物，罗迪会跟他一起在实验室里宅几天，也许哈皮也会送他礼物。

他没有想到自己的男朋友作为小团体里的新成员会计划什么盛大的活动。毕竟托尼从来没有认真谈过恋爱，他只想着也许会收到一份小礼物，当然可能的话还有晚点在床上的庆祝活动。

洛基的举动完全出乎意料。

洛基安排佩珀带托尼去吃早午餐，只剩他一个人在大厦里，罗迪也按洛基的安排在托尼外出时到达。

几个小时后托尼和佩珀回来一出电梯就看到了洛基，罗迪，哈皮还有三个小机器人。

洛基知道托尼有多在乎小机器人们，所以他和罗迪把机器人们搬到楼上一起参加生日派对。

Butterfingers和Dum-E拉着“生日快乐，托尼！”的横幅，U自豪地举起自己做的奶昔（洛基看着U做的，他保证能喝）。洛基还帮忙把小机器人的礼物包装起来（里面是傻傻的小东西——一个新扳手和一个新的灭火器）

罗迪和哈皮大叫着“惊喜！”“生日快乐！”一边的洛基站在他刚烤好的蛋糕旁得意地笑着。

托尼欣喜若狂，用一个巨大的拥抱感谢洛基。洛基搂着他，轻轻地吻了一下托尼的额头，喃喃地说生日快乐。罗迪捕捉到了这个甜蜜的瞬间，几天之后他把相片送给了托尼。

一收到相片，托尼就摆在了实验室里，让它提醒自己不要总是宅着而忽视了外面的世界，提醒自己有人还在等着他。

托尼知道这是个错误，但是当他把相片拿在手上的时候，洛基的表情放松而快乐，这看起来并不像假的，一切都感觉……那么真实。洛基看起来是真的在乎他。

但他怎么还能相信呢？

这重要吗？托尼脑海里出现了一个小小的声音，你爱他，他让你快乐。还有谁能容忍你？他想要的不过就是钱和奢侈品，而你想要的只是……他。

托尼紧闭着双眼吞咽了一下，他的眼睛刺痛。突然间他站起来，推开椅子，相框掉在了工作台上，他听到玻璃碎裂的声音畏缩了一下，但是没有停下步子。他在实验室里来来回回踱步，不时踢到脚边的杂物。

他试着转移注意力，试着冷静下来，但是他想做的全是上楼向洛基发泄他的怒吼，然后……

拳头重重地砸进墙里，他自暴自弃似的把额头抵在墙上。

谁还想要你呢？头脑中阴暗的想法笼罩着托尼。这不过是一个他早就知道的事实：没人想要他。或许洛基确实喜欢他，或许不是；或许洛基真的爱他，或许只是逢场作戏。

更重要的问题是：托尼愿意失去这一切吗？

托尼一屁股坐在椅子上，他已经知道了问题的答案，一部分的他恨这个答案，剩下的他想要抓住仅存的这点东西。

他一言不发地迈出电梯，也不知道自己在实验室呆了多长时间。他没想到的是他一进卧室就看到洛基在收拾行李，双眼通红，看起来既绝望又心碎。

他被托尼进入房间的声音吓到了，抬头看着托尼的眼神完全是痛苦和渴望的混合体。

托尼仔细地观察着他，一切看起来都是那么真实。托尼不知道那是自己可悲的幻想还是洛基精湛的演技。

但是，托尼确实爱他，而洛基也说他喜欢托尼……可能这是个到头来只会伤害他的错误，但是——

“就……留下”托尼小声喃喃道。“我现在知道真相了，所以……不管怎样，留下吧。”

洛基迅速扔掉手里的衣服冲过来，踩过它们也不管不顾，托尼只能盯着他的动作，知道洛基平日里对丝绸衬衫多么挑剔——这时，洛基并不在乎，他的眼中只有托尼。洛基走近却没有触碰。

“托尼。”洛基低声请求着，“求你了，我想留下，但不是因为你的钱，是因为——”  
“别说了。”托尼听不下去，“我不想听，我只想要……”托尼几乎是咬着牙说出了这句话。“听着，我能给你你想要的，作为回报我只想——”

托尼讲不出那些词，那听起来是那么的可悲，但是他知道这都写在了他的脸上。

洛基在他肩上的触碰让他回过神来，他脸上的表情不仅是心碎，还有一层深深的愧疚。

他倾身亲吻托尼。托尼紧紧地抓住对方的衬衫，像是要确信洛基不会离开。洛基的手滑过托尼的发间，缓慢而轻柔。

分开后，洛基让托尼把头埋在他的肩上，托尼深深吸入那熟悉的古龙水香味。  
“我会补偿你的，”洛基坚定地承诺着，“我会证明我有多在乎你。”

托尼紧闭着双眼没有回答。他不知道自己能不能再次相信，但是现在洛基在他身边，这就够了。

洛基的一生中没做过很多让他真正后悔的事。但是他的所作所为给托尼带来的痛苦，他一辈子都不能原谅自己。

但他还是努力去弥补这一切。

他从不对托尼撒谎开始，即使真相是残酷的，洛基告诉托尼他的过去，包括那些不堪的往事。他提到了自己的家庭，以及他为什么走上了骗取他人钱财的道路。

洛基知道这些可能会使托尼反感，但他还是说了。洛基还提出直到托尼感到舒服之前他都待在客房里。

然而，托尼还是想睡在洛基身边。

托尼不想离开洛基，而洛基知道这不是因为托尼对他的信任，更多的是托尼需要洛基，不愿放手让洛基离开。

洛基知道重新获得托尼的信任并不简单，他做了第一件能证明他不是为了托尼钱的事，他找了一份工作。

当托尼得知这件事时，他呆呆地看着洛基说：“你做了什么？”

“我找了份工作。”

“干什么？”

“翻译，你知道的，我会说很多种语言。”

托尼看起来还是很困惑。“但是你没有相关的证书啊?”

洛基有点犹豫，但是还是回答了：“我也许编造了我的简历，但是我有能力胜任。”  
“但你为什么去找工作啊?”

洛基目不转睛地注视着他：“因为我要养活自己。”

托尼眨了眨眼睛，当他开口的时候，只是轻轻地说了一声:“哦。”

洛基笑着吻了一下托尼的太阳穴，“来吧，我订了晚餐。”

在此之后，洛基职业的话题再也没被提起，不过洛基确实在一年半的时间里换了不少工作。但是他从来没有停止工作，他每次给托尼的礼物和带托尼出去约会的钱都是自己的。

洛基尝试一切可能的方法来证明他的真诚，感情和承诺，他向托尼敞开心扉。奇迹般的是，一段时间之后，托尼做了同样的事。

事情已经过去了两年，过程不是一帆风顺，开始时也有很多疑虑，但现在他们的关系终于开始走上正轨。

当洛基说着我爱你，托尼回复时，他心中不再有疑虑。洛基仍然觉得自己所做的一切不足以抹掉那段不堪的历史，但他试图证明自己的努力并没有停下。

洛基在能俯瞰纽约天际线的餐厅为托尼策划了一场烛光晚餐，但洛基在用餐时不停地摆弄手里的餐巾。托尼开玩笑说是因为洛基忘记了他们的纪念日，但是托尼的眼神却很温柔。过去的两年里，洛基一直用无数贴心的举动和礼物来证明自己的真心。因此托尼今晚很放松，也没有期待什么浪漫的大举动。

他们刚刚吃完甜品，洛基知道是时候了。“你还好吗，Lokes？”托尼问，“你看起来有点焦躁。”

他脸上的表情看起来除了担忧再无它物，这让洛基鼓足信心绕过桌子走到托尼身边，拉起他的手。

“托尼，”他开口了，“我爱你，我爱你的一切，你的每一个习惯，每一个小小的怪癖，你身上的每一处伤疤，每一处皱纹我都爱。”托尼听到这些已经在笑了，眼中充满喜悦和爱意。“我从来没想过你对我这么重要，你完全改变了我的生命，动摇了我的心。过去我犯了个严重的错误。”洛基说着，声音突然有点沙哑，“你愿意给我第二次机会来证明我的心意是我最感激的事情。”

“你确实做到了。”托尼抓紧了洛基的手，“我知道你爱我，洛基。”

“那就好。” 洛基轻声说，感觉松了一口气，但还是不足以平静他狂跳的心脏，他站起身，放开托尼的手。

托尼皱着眉头看着他，但洛基从他的公文包里拿出两样东西。他回到托尼身边，单膝跪在他的男朋友身边，托尼震惊地睁大了眼睛。

“我爱你，”洛基再次对他说。“我想和你结婚，我希望以一切可能的方式，合法地成为你的终身伴侣。”

他把托尼的盘子推到一边，放下了第一个东西：一份厚厚的法律文件。然后他打开戒指盒，把它放在最上面，这是一个简单的铂金戒指，是他自己攒钱买的。

托尼摸着触摸着红色的天鹅绒盒子，低头看着那份文件。

洛基解释说：“这是我和你公司的律师一起起草的婚前协议，我已经签了。你可以和他们核实，也可以自己看，我向你发誓，托尼，我只想和你结婚，不是为了你的钱。”

托尼笑了。这是一个轻柔，难以置信，快乐的笑。他带着灿烂的笑容转向洛基，低声说出的话让洛基的心里充满了温暖：“好，我愿意。”

洛基笑着忍不住亲了他。托尼回吻着，用手指拨弄洛基的头发。

这简直是幸福的天堂，洛基结束了这个吻，他摸索着拿出了戒指。他知道托尼的尺寸，当看到戒指完美地戴在托尼的手上的时候，他很高兴。他吻了吻托尼的脸颊，闭上了眼睛，靠在托尼的头上。他的未婚夫——如果他同意这份文件的话。

“如果你想重新起草，”洛基告诉他，“我不介意，我保证没有漏洞，我确保——”

“洛基，”托尼低声说，打断了洛基，“我相信你。”

即使在这么长时间之后，这些话仍然让洛基感到欣慰，让他更放松了。

“即便如此，”他吻了一下托尼的太阳穴。“读读吧，我希望你满意——”

洛基感觉到托尼在动。过了一会儿，他听到撕纸的声音。洛基猛地睁开眼睛，转过身来，看着托尼随意地把婚前协议的每一页撕成两半。

当托尼高兴地把最后一张纸扔到地板上时，洛基瞪大了眼睛，目不转睛地盯着他。托尼捧着洛基的脸，注视着他。

“托尼? 什么? 你—— ”

托尼微笑着吻了他。这只持续了一会儿，然后他低声说，“我不想让这件事影响我们，洛基，我知道你爱我，我知道你根本不在乎我的钱。你不必再证明这一点了。”

洛基发出一声痛苦的低吟，把他们的额头紧紧贴在一起。他搂着托尼说出了他一生都要履行的誓言：

“我会永远证明给你看的，托尼，Always。”

曾经他差点失去了托尼，洛基会竭尽全力保证这再也不会发生。


End file.
